The disclosure relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular a screwing device, having a control device for subjecting the tool movement of a tool holder and/or of a tool to open-loop control and/or closed-loop control.
A hand-held power tool of this kind in the form of a screwing device having a control device for controlling the rotation speed of a tool holder or of a tool which is held in said tool holder is known from DE 2005 056 264 A1.
A screwing device of this kind is suitable both for rapidly screwing screws and for tightening screw connections with a predetermined torque. Therefore,—as a combination of these properties—the screw can be screwed rapidly at the beginning of the screwing operation and a tightening torque which is as accurate as possible can be achieved at the end of the screwing operation. To this end, successively different rotation speed stages can be set as a function of the rotation speed, with a regulation device using a value which is derived from the rotation speed as a triggering parameter for changing the rotation speed.
Regulation of the tool operating variable—specifically the rotation speed of the tool, that is to say a tool (angular) speed—results in a high level of expenditure on measurement and regulation.